I. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to an apparatus for food preparation.
II. Background
There exist a wide range of measuring cups and spoons on the market today which allow one to measure ingredients when baking, cooking or other food preparation tasks. It would be advantageous to have a single apparatus which could be used to measure a plurality of ingredients, in conjunction, if so desired, versus the need to purchase, store, retrieve, use, clean and put back with multiple tools. In addition, it would be desirable to have the measuring apparatus that allowed one to measure liquids or powders, cut solids and crack eggs directly over the mixing bowl, minimizing any messy cleanups that might be made on the counter otherwise.